


Because they are our teammates.

by LuLuvbunny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Some Fluff, boyfriends talking in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuvbunny/pseuds/LuLuvbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga and Kagami are unsure about coming out to the whole team. But there is honestly no reason.<br/>Also on Tumblr: http://isiiilein.tumblr.com/post/85856461614/because-they-are-our-teammates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because they are our teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing and thought it is okay and then there was the crappy end i am sorry

"Nigou….Get the fuck off…" Was Kagami repeating for the 4th time this morning. But that stupid dog will never listen. It's just to comfortable on his chest. Ever since Kagami lost his fear for at least this little shit of a dog, Nigou will happily lay down on him every time he feels tired. And he is tired very very often. To Kagami's disapproval.

 

A soft, sleepy voice raised next to him. "Nigou. Get off Kagami-kun. This is my pillow." Light-blue hair tickled the arm of the bigger redhad, and the dog lazily jumped off the bed and ploddet out of the bedroom.

 

"I'm your pillow, huh?" Kagami asked, smiling. "Yeah. I am the only one who has the permission to use Kagami-kun's broad chest as a comfortable pillow."

 

"Ah. And who gave you the permission?" Kagami let his fingers slide over Kuroko's neck, who just tightened his cuddle to the bigger's arm.

 

"Me."

 

"And I am not asked?"

 

"No."

 

"Huh."

 

Kagami slid his arm free from Kuroko's hug, just to wrap it around the slender frame of his boyfriend. The smaller one happily embraced the bigger, stronger body next to him with a cute little sigh. They were dating for about one month now, and the two still couldn't get enough of cuddling and kissing each other like the lovey-dovey tennagers they are.

 

Frowning, Kagami let out a little sigh. "You sure you want to tell them today?" Kuroko just got closer to Kagami again, his respond almost a whisper. "You don't want to tell them?" The bigger male lovingly caressed the back of his little lover, sighing one more time.

 

"That's not it. I just don't want them look weird at us every time we enter the gym."

 

"Don't worry, Taiga-kun. They won't."

 

"And what makes you so sure about this?"

 

_"Because they are our Teammates."_

 

"Hmpf."

 

With a look of uncertainty, Kagami watched the litte spider on the ceiling walking happily to its net in the corner next to his wardrobe.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

"Oi. Oi, ahou. Wake up."

 

"Huh…?"

 

Waking up by a knuckle pressed in his ribs, Kiyoshi brought a hand up to his head. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned loudly. "What's the matter, Jun-chan? It's still dark outside…" He respondet sleepy to the restless Megane next to him.

 

"Do you really want to tell the Team?"

 

"…Huh?"

 

Blinking, Teppei ignored the urge to leave his eyes closed and looked to the smaller teen on his chest.

 

"Do. You. Want. To. Tell. The. Team?" Hyuuga repeated, more slowly this time.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why?"

 

"Aehm. Why not?"

 

Confused, Kiyoshi tilted his head in question. Why does Junpei not want to tell the team they're going out? They were a couple for about seven weeks now, and he thought it would be time for a coming out. Or at least telling the team. "Do you feel embarresed because of me?"

 

"Hell no! I mean. I am so happy and thankful having you and I know how much Girls are after you and I honestly love you and I'd like to tell the whole world about us and-"

 

"Jun-chan. Don't speak so fast in the morning please."

 

"I'm sorry I just…don't want them to give us weird looks…or even disgusted ones…oh Jesus I don't even want to think about this…" Kiyoshi slowly caressed Hyuuga's hair.

 

"Then don't."

 

"I'm sorry…"

 

"It's okay."

 

Hyuuga hugged the bigger body under his tight, like he never ever wants to let go. And if he is honest, he doesn't want to. He's in love with his big living teddy bear for so long now, he never wants him to leave again.

 

"Don't worry, cutie." Kiyoshi began, kissing the top of Hyuuga's Head. "Nobody will give us weird looks." With a pout, the smaller teen buried his face in his boyfriend's neck.

 

_"Because they are our teammates."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

There they are, standing awkwardly in the middle of the gym, holding hands in front of almost the whole team. Kuroko leaning against Kagami's arm, Kagami watching the ever-so-interesting door to the storeroom.

 

"…"

 

"…"

 

Neither said anything. Not the team nor Kuroko and Kagami. Even if Kuroko had his deadpanned look on his face as ever, the bigger teen could feel on his arm how hot his boyfriends face really is.

 

"…How long?" Riko suddenly asks into the silence.

 

"One Month. And a couple of days I think…" Kuroko answered with a slight nervousness in his voice.

 

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell earlier?!" Koganei screams despite his earlier speechlessness. No one seemed shocked about his sudden scream, but look like they are agreeing. What they do.

 

"Eh!?"

 

Before Kagami could answer properly, the Gym door opens with a loud ~click~.

 

"I'm sorry Riko, we are late~" Kiyoshi excused instantly and he came in. With a very red Hyuuga at his side - they are holding hands.

 

"…Hm…?" With the sight of Kuroko and Kagami, the biggest teammember stopped walking. "Oi, what about you guys?"

 

"THAT’S WHAT I SHOULD ASK YOU TWO!" Riko yelled at the second couple. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING OUT FOR LONGER AS TWO DAYS I WILL SERIOSLY KILL YOU IF YOU DO"

 

"R-riko…! Calm down please…!!!" Hyuuga tried to settle his coach. But no chance. "THEFUCK GUYS WE ARE YOUR TEAM WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU GET THE IDEA TO TELL US YOURE DATING YOU IDIOTS" She continues yelling at both Kagami and Kuroko, and Kiyoshi and Hyuuga.

 

"Coach, please! Why are you so angry?!" Kagami asked distracted.

 

"Why I am angry? YOU KIDDING ME YOU SON OF A FUCK?!"

 

"Ehhhh~…Riko~ C-calm down please…!"

 

"I WILL IF YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T WERE AFRAID OF TELLING US"

 

"…" Both Hyuuga and Kagami looked away, with very embarassed faces.

 

"…I will kill you."

 

"W-Why?!" Hyuuga asked distracted, too.

 

"Why? WHY? BECAUSE WE ARE YOUR TEAM FOR GODS SAKE"

 

Riko turned around, grabbing her head out of rage. "ARRGH!! Koganei! Get me a baton!!!"

 

The two couples are giving her shocked looks. "EHHH? WHY?!" They said altogether. Well, exept for Kuroko. He just hugged Kagami's Arm further.

 

" _Because we are your team!_ You idiots! We will never think you're disgusting or shit-" "And we will never think you're weird~" Koganei continued, preventing Riko to get in rage more than she already is. 

 

"...Thank you Guys."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first FF in english. Sorry if I wrote sth wrong I am from germany, so english isn't my native language. ^~^'


End file.
